Business or Pleasure?
by C-Fan
Summary: What happens when they must make a choice on is important. Should they focus on work or should they focus on their feelings? When a few bladers head over to camp. Each of them have their owns reasons but there about to get new ones. Rated T-M Mainly MaxxMariam TysonxHillary various


**AN: Hey all C-Fan here doing a new story. This is my first time doing a beyblade fic so bear with me ok? it going to take me a while to update so just bear with me on that as well. I will mainly do MaxxMariam but I will do others in this story.**

**With that being said I hope you all enjoy :)**

"We're here…" Mariam said as she and Joseph walked into the village and looked around. Both were pretty tried from the trip as they had to walk miles from their own village. They just hoped that Ozuma and Dunga were already there at their destination. Mariam walked into a nearby hotel as Joseph followed. They went up to the front desk as they rented out a room for the night. "So were supposed to find this blader and keep him in check right?"

"Pretty much" Mariam answered in a bored and tired tone. "But we should get some rest here. The next thing we need to deal with is the dealing with the blader while were exhausted." Mariam said while they went to the room they rented. They went inside and placed their bags onto the beds. The place didn't looked bad but wasn't good. It had nice furniture even if it was just two chairs and a table. No TVs or anything with electronics.

Joseph wished sometimes that the villages would keep up with the times and to be fair some did. But most of the time they head to village that didn't really have electricity that would be used for relaxing. "Once again another village that doesn't use any electronics." Joseph said "I'm starting to miss going to cities." Mariam just looked at him "I find it funny you don't say stuff like that in front of the village." Mariam said.

"Because father would blow a gasket" Joseph Replied "You see how mad he can get. Do you really want to get him angry?" Joseph asked.

As much as Mariam hated to admit it, he was right. Mariam didn't like hearing her father screaming or hell evens anyone else screaming. It was time like these she was grateful for doing this type of work. With the rise of bit breast, beybladers would do havoc over the villages and cause mayhem into various establishments. The village elders would call upon the people in Mariam's village in to order to help out in containing them. Sometime it would happen nearby and other times it would require miles of getting to the village. Sure there were other villages with bit-beast that would help out as well. But there were few villages with beybladers that could handle the chaos that the two were about to deal with.

"So what do we know about this blader that causing panic?" Joseph asked

"Other than the fact that he stealing money from people, He also destroying some shops in this village as well." Mariam explained

"So pretty much he likes the same guy as the last one?"

"Pretty much…"

Mariam laid down on one of the beds as she started to relaxed "I just wonder how we are going to find this guy." Joseph said

"We could just look around like we always do."

"But it would take forever…."

"I guess. It not like we anything important to do."

"Really…." Joseph gives a carious look to Mariam. She notices the look and get annoyed from it "This crap again?"

"Hey all I'm doing is just giving a carious look."

Mariam started to get Annoyed "Well get that look of your face before I changed it."

"Oh come on!" He screamed "I know you'll been contracted by a certain someone…"

"Oh and who would that be?"

"I'm not saying." He said crossing his arms.

"Whatever."

"Well I'm going to get some food. You want anything?"

"Not really."

"Ok then." Joseph said as he walks out of the room and leaves.

Mariam looked at the ceiling as she thought about what Joseph said. She didn't liked how Joseph been getting into her affairs. Hell she didn't like it when anyone get into her business but I guess that why brother are put on this world, to get into their sisters business. Still through she wonder how he finding out…But why should she care? It's only natural for people to talk to other people. She makes a note to make sure her conversation with him are more private. She didn't even know why she was talking to him. After what he did a few months back. She should be making threats at him.

As she thought more about the talking as they did. She started to drift into sleep… but as she did Joseph comes in the room with some food, opening the door with a loud bang. Mariam wakes up and notices it.

"You think you could learn to be more quiet."

"I am quiet or did you forget the time I sneak into that lab to you see what those physics were planning? Now I have….

"AHH" A person screamed causing the two to looked outside and see what happening. They see people running away from the direction of the chaos. They see a person wearing ripped clothing and with a hood on his head He is laughing hard and crazy as he see the damage and destruction he cause. Some of the building's windows have been broken as the man walks down the road. The man is seen with a launcher on his right hand and a beyblade with a ripcord in the launcher.

"Look like we found our culprit." Mariam said

"It about time" Joseph went into his blade and grabs his launcher and beyblade and left the room. Mariam went over and grab her beyblade and gear. Mariam wished her brother would wait for him when trouble arises. But then again, people were in trouble.

"Ahh Ahh" The beyblader said "This is just too easy…. I just wished I had a challenge."

"Well you got one." Joseph said as he pointed his beyblade at him.

"Well it looks like we have another victim." He put his beyblade on his launcher and was ready to start. Joseph did the same thing as both of them said

"3….2….1" Let it rip!

Both launched their beyblades at each other and both of their collided causing static to happen. Mariam makes It outside and was about to launch her beyblade until….

"No!" Joseph screamed at Mariam "I want to do this alone!"

"Are you serious!? We have to take them on together!"

"But I can beat this guy. Please!"

Just as Mariam was about to launch she sighed and decided to watch the battle but was ready just in case. The battle seem to be evenly match as to who will win this match. Both blades as push each other. Each making strikes to each other that causing sparks to appear. They Joseph made sure that the hooded blader didn't destroy anything else as a battle went inside a home but thankfully it was abandon and on one was home. Destroying sum of building as the blades leave. Each hit could be heard as the two blade did not stop attacking each other.

As it seem the battle would drag out the blader laugh."Look like I underestimated you." He admitted "But it time to end this. " Soon his beyblade started to grow with darkness going around it. Joseph looks on as well as Mariam. Soon the beyblade is gone surprising the two. Soon Vanishing Moot is hit from all sides. Joseph looks all over the village to find the beyblade. Then looks at the blader.

"It looks like someone freaking out.

"Oh really?" Joseph smiles causing a look of concern on the blader. " Why are you smiling like that."

"I guess you haven't heard of false sense of security "Joseph said "Let go Vanishing Moot final attack!"

"Vanishing Moot moves fast and strike downs the other beyblade in seconds with just one hit shocking the hooded beyblader. " But how did your blade catch up to mine?"

"There a world for it… Training." Joseph said I been training day in and out waiting for guys like you to come out. The hooded man looks at his blade in shock as it on the ground. Soon other people come over to the scene and grab the man. They looked to be middle age men as an old person comes over to Joseph and Mariam "We thank you for detain that man. " The village elder express thanks "we would detain that man but he was too powerful with that beyblade. We will put him in a holding cell until trail.

"Sure but can you wait a sec." Mariam head over to the man beyblade and put out sharkrash and in a matter of second the blade started to glow and so does the man's beyblade. Sharkrash comes out of it blade and went into the man beyblade soon Sharkrash comes back out of the blade and soon so does the bit beast. Chains come around the bit beast of hindering it. The people look on in amazement.

"What did you do to it?"

"We only contain it in its own beyblade. " Mariam explained until otherwise.

"So you don't capture it?"

"No." Mariam said "We just keep the bit beast in check. Now I hope you don't mind but it getting dark so me and my brother want to get some rest so we can get to our village. Mariam said as she and Joseph leaves for the hotel. Mariam admitted that she would took the bitbeast from that guy but every time she tried to do that to anyone blades she looks back to the time she almost stole Max's Draciel. The thought annoyed her to no ends she would train hard when she thought about it in order get rid of this. Lucky for her, it doesn't show up in her head much. As they went inside the room Mariam went into the bathroom to change into her night clothes. She wears Saint Shields colors as she wore sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt.

She went into her bed and started to sleep until…

"Going to sleep already?" Joseph asked. "I thought you would be up a bit."

"In case you haven't notice we had to go back to the village for our next mission. I'm surprised you haven't to get some sleep yet once were done with our mission's"

Mariam turn over to avoid looking at Joseph "Well don't you want to have your own life?"

Mariam give a carious look but didn't show it to her brother "What do you mean?"

"Well don't you want to find that someone to be with?"

"Why are you asking questions like that?" Mariam asked "It not like you. What gotten into you?"

"Well dad thinks that we'll be containing bit beast thing for the rest of our lives."

"Let just get some sleep ok? I really don't want to talk about stuff like that." Mariam said as she closed her eyes

OOO

Somewhere in the streets of japan a boy can be seen running. He looks behind hoping that guy was gone. He heads inside an alley way looking at the corner. He breathes hard and he pull his beyblade out. "It looks like we safe buddy."

"You really think so? I don't think you're safe if you ask me" The boy froze as he looks behind him. He see the guy who been chasing him he has on all black with a dark hood on him. He wears larges boots that look like the armies type. He has a glove on his left hand with a pair of pants with a few holes on them and a sleeveless shirt. "What do you want!" the boy asked

"I think you know what I want." He points to the boy beyblade "I want what in your beyblade." He put his blade in his launcher "Now unless you want to be inside a hospital so quickly I suggest you get your blade out and get ready to battle."

The hood figure launches his blade and in a matter of seconds so does the boy. A fog of darkness appears as the boy starts to panic. "What is this fog? Blazer!"

Soon the fog clears and Blazer is down with the other blade was near him. A bit beast pops out of the other blader and goes into the boy's Blade. Soon the bit beast comes back out and back into its own blade.

"What did you just do?"

"I stole some energy from your bit beast." The guy said. "You should be thankful I didn't get all of it. Now I must leave to get more energy. Bye bye"

The man leaves the place while the child looks at his blade.

**AN: Please rate and Review. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
